Unless It's Me and You
by asillytime
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Just a light and fluffy story about Sara Quin and Stacy Reader and their relationship. This is my first fic so please leave comments or message me on my tumblr (unlessitsmeandyoufanfic.) about what you think or even request/suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Sara**

It's 5:30pm and I hear the front door shut and a set of keys being placed on the table in the front entrance.

"Sara!"

I speed walk out of the kitchen and into the front entrance. My feet stop the second I see her face and we just stare at each other for a few seconds. Our wide and excited smiles brightening the room. Stacy starts making tiny squealing noises as she lightly jobs up to me and wraps her arms around me in a suffocating hug.

I lightly squeeze her back and breathe in her heavenly scent. God I love her so much.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I whisper into her neck.

"I know! I felt like this day would never come," Stacy says as she pulled back slightly from our embrace.

It was sort of surreal. Stacy and I have been together now for four years now and I have never felt more in love with any other person before. We moved to Los Angeles 6 months ago for Stacy's job, we got ourselves a little kitten and are living a comfortable, happy life together. She truly is someone I could see spending the rest of my life with.

Today it was announced that the Supreme Court of the United States had voted to legalize same-sex marriage in all of the US. Even though I had the option of marrying because of my Canadian citizenship, I had vowed to stay in solidarity with those who didn't have the privilege and wait until all of the US could marry whoever they wanted, regardless of sex. And today that happened.

When the news came out this morning, Stacy was at work. So we had a quick conversation over the phone on her lunch break, but I just couldn't wait to see her beautiful face.

"I love you," she says, gazing dreamily into my eyes.

"I love you too, Stace," I say as I lean in for a kiss.

Her kisses are always so sweet. Her lips are possibly the softest in all of the planet. But the best part about Stacy's kisses is that I know she loves me fully, completely, and with all of her heart.

 **Stacy**

A couple of hours after I got home from work, Sara and I went out for dinner and drinks with a few of our friends to celebrate. The both of us stumble into our home after the taxi had dropped us off, our bodies feeling warm and giddy from the small amount of alcohol we had consumed.

The second I lock the front door, Sara is all over me. She spins me around and pins me against the door and starts littering little kisses all over my face and neck.

"Sara… can you at least wait to get to the bedroom?" I giggle, slowly starting to lose control and give myself to her.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispers against my skin. "It's hard to not lose control around you" she says in a sly, husky voice as she started passionately kissing my lips.

Mmm… There is something about Sara's that make me feel like I'm home. Her kisses made me feel safe. She made me feel like I could truly be myself.

Sara reluctantly backed away from our embrace.

" I'm going to check on Holiday and I'll meet you in bed okay?"

"Okay babe," I say, taking off my shoes and tapping Sara's bum as she walks away. She turns around and winks at me before leaving.

As I undressed and washed off my make up, I thought about today's events and mine and Sara's relationship. We've been through so much together, and I can't wait to make more memories with her.

I made a mental slideshow, stopping at different important events in the past four years that we've experienced together. Our first date, when I was so nervous that I spilt my dinner all over my dress, and when Sara helped clean me up, not making a big deal about it. When we got our first apartment together in New York. When she supported and comforted me and listened to me when my mother got sick. When she surprised me on my birthday by flying all the way to New York from tour just for one night. Moving to LA together and playfully bickering over furniture and adopting a cat together.

One memory stood out in my mind though. I flash to our second anniversary. We had gotten all dressed up to go to this fancy restaurant on the water to celebrate. On our way back home we walked through Central Park. We sat down on a bench and watched as people, couples, children, families, walked past. I curled up into Sara's side feeling like it was where I belonged.

Sara cleared her throat and started to speak, her voice had a nervous and shaky undertone, "Hey Stace…?"

"Yes?" I started to get nervous. _Did I do something wrong? Is she starting to have doubts? She's never showing any signs of straying. Where is this coming from?_ I thought, automatically jumping to conclusion and worrying that Sara didn't want to be with me anymore.

"Umm… So I know we've been pretty serious for a while and I know you understand how I feel about getting married and that I've vowed to abstain from it until everyone can do it. But… fuck, Stace… I love you so much. I-I don't want to be with anyone else. And it's hard to picture myself with someone who isn't you."

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I couldn't believe that I thought Sara wasn't fully committed to this relationship, because all of her actions throughout our relationship have proven that she loves me with all her heart.

"Aww babe! I love you too.." I said as I leaned in and gave Sara a sweet peck on her lips.

"Well… Stacy, you know that I love you with everything that have and, one day, I want to make that official. Like _official_ official. When we have marriage equality in this country, I want to get married. To you and only you. This isn't a proposal, but a promise to you." she said, staring deep into my eyes. If Sara wanted to get married right then and there, I would have done it.

"Of course Sara. Of course I'll do it. Why wouldn't I want to marry the most intelligent, beautiful, thoughtful woman in the world?" I said with a bright smile on my face and a girly giggle coming out of my mouth.

Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach just thinking about that perfect night.

I walk into our bedroom and dim the lights and lay in bed, waiting for Sara in my bra in underwear.

Sara pads into the room and lights up the room with her beautiful smile. I look at her with a playfully seductive look and gesture for her to come closer with my finger.

"Get your cute little butt over here Sara Quin."

Sara can't seem to take her clothes off fast enough and gets on top of me. We just lay there for a bit and make out, with our limbs entangles, the only thing keeping us from being completely exposed us the thin fabric of our underwear.

Her fingertips softly caress the sides of my face as my hands slide up her back and unclasp her bra, revealing her silky, translucent skin.

"You are so stunning, Sara" I say, my breaths short.

Sara giggles and hides her face, "Stop!" She starts to kiss down my neck as I start to fondle her chest. She slowly starts to make me lose control. Sara senses this and slowly drags her hand down my chest, between my breasts, down my abdomen and sliding under my underwear, stopping at my center. She soon is having me at her mercy and screaming her name.

After a long session of love-making, we lay cuddling under the sheets with a thin layer of sweat covering us. I wrap my arms around Sara, making her my little spoon with her back to my chest. Our hands loosely holding each other and I occasionally plant tiny, light kisses to the back of her neck.

"I'm so excited Stacy" Sara whispered.

"For what?'

"For the future…" Sara sighed happily before speaking again a few seconds later.

"We're going to get married one day… and have a family… and be happy. It's going to be perfect Stace…" she said in awe. Sara lightly squeezed my hand, making me smile.

Sara turned around and stared deep into my eyes. I leaned in for a kiss.

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Help From My Friend

**Stacy**

I woke up to the obnoxious sound of my alarm beeping loudly in my ear. I groaned and hit the off button on my alarm and turned around and, to my surprise, found the bed empty. This was odd. I was usually up before Sara because of my work. I forced myself out of bed and put on one of Sara's old sweaters from one of her drawers. It filled my nose with Sara's comforting scent.

I made my way into the kitchen and started to smell coffee. Sara. I come to find her in loose boxers and a loose tank top plating some eggs and bacon. I smiled at the sight and my heart bursts at the scene in front of me. God, I'm so lucky to have her.

"Hey babe!" Sara said cheerily.

"Good Morning, Sara" I said, walking towards her and leaning in for a kiss.

After a couple sweet kisses, I felt something clawing at my feet. I back away from Sara and bend down to pick up Holiday.

"I think someone is jealous" I giggle.

Sara chuckled. "Okay, sit down. I made you breakfast and I don't want you to be late for work."

"Aw, Thanks babe! You didn't have to do that."

I gave her a small peck on her cheek to show my appreciation and sat down on one of the bar chairs and ate my breakfast.

 **Sara**

After we ate breakfast and Stacy left for work, I got ready for the day and cleaned the house a bit. Once I finished I grabbed my phone and sat down on the couch with Holiday and called Tegan.

"Hey, Sara. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing today?"

"Um I was just gonna head out to run a few errands. Why?"

"Do you mind if I come with? I… uh… I wanted to talk to you about something" I said. I was kind of nervous to talk to Tegan. No one else really knows about it.

"Ya sure! I don't mind the company. I'll pick you up in 20 okay?"

"Okay great!"

After hours of following Tegan around town, we sat across from each other at a coffee shop. I've been anxious all day to tell her my news.

"So what did you want to talk about Sare?" Tegan said, sounding slightly concerned.

"Well, um…" I started to fumble with my words. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was because Tegan is newly single. Or maybe because my news means that we're going to have to take a break from the band and touring for a bit and it kind of felt a little selfish on my part to ask Tegan to take a year or so off of her job, her passion, so that I could be happy.

"So, a little while back I promised Stacy that when it became legal for us to do so, we would get married… and now that it is…" I drifted off, waiting for Tegan to clue into what I was getting at.

I watched as Tegan's eyes widened. I saw her mouth start to turn into a smile and her concern into excitement

"Oh. My. God. Sara! Congratulations!" Tegan beamed, starting to stand up to give me a friendly hug to show her support.

Relief washed over me. I got up and hugged Tegan back up and squeezed Tegan back and thanked her.

"This is so exciting, Sara! I knew you too would get hitched soon. When are you guys planning on marrying? How did you pop the question? Or did Stacy ask you to marry her? -"

"Tegan. Chill out for a second." I chuckled. I didn't expect this reaction from Tegan at all. It's like all of a sudden she turned into some giddy teenage girl. I found it quite amusing and hilarious actually.

"That's the thing" I continued, "I haven't exactly proposed yet. I had only promised her marriage but that was it. I think Stacy is waiting for me to bring it up first because she knows about what I've said in the past about marriage. But it's something I want to do only with her. I've never felt like this before with anyone else. And Stacy deserves a nice proper proposal, with a ring and me getting down on one knee and all that stuff, even though I know she's going to say yes no matter how I do it. I want to do it soon too. I don't want to wait any longer to further our relationship. I'm ready to start our life together now." I had to stop myself from going on. I would've rambled on about Stacy for the rest of the day if I could.

"So... do you have any ideas on how you're going to do it? Do you even have a ring?" Tegan questioned, taking a sig of her coffee.

"Well that's where you come in. I have no idea what I'm going to do but it has to be special. I was wondering if you would help me plan it…?"

"Of course I'll help you Sara! I mean, I'm your sister and I'll do anything to help make this special for you and Stace."

"Good. Because I want you to be my maid of honour too." I slyly added.

Tegan just sat there with a shocked expression. I started to worry for a split second before Tegan opened her mouth.

"Sara… oh my god. This is so overwhelming. I don't know what to say! You know I would love that! And I'm extremely honoured to be apart of your wedding." she gushed sincerely.

Tegan and I stepped out of the café and started to say our goodbyes.

"It's kind of hard to imagine myself as a maid of honour… haha!" Tegan chuckled.

"It's kind of hard to imagine myself as a bride, let alone a wife!"

Tegan laughed. "I know! We're finally growing up. You'll be a great wife Sara. Stacy is extremely lucky."

I thank Tegan and we say our goodbyes before I catch a cab back home to see my beautiful fiancé-to-be.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Proposal

**Sara**

Stacy and I were in the car driving to a beach house I rented from a friend of Tegan's for the weekend a few hours outside of LA. We had just dropped Holiday off at Tegan's apartment and I secretly picked up a couple of things there that I needed for this weekend.

"Don't worry," Tegan said on my way out, "It'll be great! She's going to love it!"

For the past few weeks, Tegan has been helping me plan my proposal and this weekend I was finally doing it. Tegan let me keep Stacy's ring at her apartment so she wouldn't be able to find it.

This past week I've been so worried and anxious about proposing. I just want it to be perfect for Stace and I'm so scared that something is going to go wrong. I was also paranoid that Stacy was going to find out or suspect something. I told her that we should go away for the weekend just to get away and out of the city for a bit and she thinks that Tegan and I have been discussing new music for our next album for the last couple of weeks, that's why we've been spending so much time together.

After a few hours of driving, Stacy pulled the car into the driveway of the beach house, we unloaded our bags and entered our home for the weekend. The second I entered the beach house, I was filled with such joy and relief. The house was perfect. It wasn't too small or too big or overly fancy. It was home-y and cozy.

"Sara this place is adorable!" Stacy said after exiting the master bedroom. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my body. "Thanks for coming up with the idea to get out of town for the weekend. This past week at work has been really stressful and I think I just needed these few days to relax."

I kissed her lips. " No problem babe. Come on, let's go for a swim."

We spent the day on the beach in the sun just goofing off, kissing, laughing, talking, cuddling, splashing around in the water, taking pictures of each other.

Stacy was in the shower and I was preparing dinner and getting ready for my proposal. I had set the table and decorated it with candles. I just finished making the meal we had on our first date. I hard Stacy walk down the small hallway and into the kitchen. I hurried into the dining room and pulled a chair out for her and waited.

Stacy came into view wearing a casual navy blue dress with white polka-dots that fit her body perfectly. Her feet froze the moment she saw the sight infront of her.

"Sara… what is this? I thought we were going to go out for dinner?" she said smiling in shock. I waved her over and she sat down in her chair.

I tucked her chair in and said, "I thought we could stay in and it's more private. I wanted to make you something special instead." I kissed her forehead lovingly and went to get our food.

"For my greatest love" I said putting the plate of food infront of her and watched as her smile lit up.

"Sara… this is so sweet. You didn't have to do all of this for me" she blushed.

"No, Stace. I wanted too. I also finally found the wine we had on our first date too" I said pouring us both a glass.

"Oh my god! We've been looking everywhere for this! This is so romantic Sara. Thank you" Stacy gushed.

I sat down across from Stacy and we both took bites of our food. Stacy let out a tiny moan and she swallowed and then took a sip of her wine.

"Sara, this is so delicious. I don't know what I did to deserve you" she said.

I giggled. "Don't forget to kiss the cook!" I reminded her. Stacy giggled and leaned across the table to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. But when she went to sit back down, she accidentally knocked her wine glass over and onto her dress.

"Oh shit!"

I rushed to get a damp cloth to try and save what I could of Stacy's dress. At one point, I looked up to see Stacy hysterically laughing at the situation. I looked at her confused.

"This is exactly like our first date" she said in between giggles, referencing to when she got food all over her clothes on our first date.

I smiled brightly and started to laugh at the irony as we continued to reminisce about our first date throughout dinner.

 **Stacy**

The rest of dinner was perfect. Sara was perfect. It's little things like making a romantic dinner that make my heart surrender to her more and more.

We were almost finished cleaning up dinner when Sara said she thought she heard something outside and went to go see what it was. I told her to be careful and I continued to put the dishes away in the cupboards. A few minutes later, Sara came back inside through the back patio door and took my hand and started to lead me outside without saying a word.

"Sara where are we going?"

She lead me out onto the beach and I gasped as I saw possibly the most romantic thing Sara had ever done for me.

Lying on the sand was a giant blanket surrounded by little candles and my favourite flowers. Sara picked up the flower bouquet and handed it to me. I accepted the bouquet and thanked her by passionately kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she placed her hands on my lower back as the kiss escalated.

Sara abruptly backed away. "Let's sit down for a bit."

I sat down right in the middle of the blanket and waited for Sara to sit down next to me. I held onto her hand and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Sara… this night was so nice… and unnecessary. But thank you. I love you" I said endearingly.

Sara didn't say anything. She seemed kind of out of it for a bit.

"Sara…?"

She took a deep breath and turned to the side to take something out of a bag that was next to her. She turned and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Stacy," she said, every single ounce of honesty and sincerity she had were in those words. "I made this for you."

Sara handed me a thick book and on the front of it was one of my favourite pictures of the two of us infront of a lake from when we took a trip to Vancouver to visit Sara's mum. I opened the book to find that it was a photo album filled with pictures of us throughout the years. There were pictures of us on dates, backstage at Sara's shows, in different parts of New York, with our friends, and, of course, us with Holiday.

The pictures made my heart melt, my insides turn into mush, my cheeks light up bright red, and made my mouth smile wide.

About a quarter way through the book, the pictures ended and I found a little envelope with my name written adorably in Sara's messy handwriting. I opened the envelope and started to read the letter inside.

 _Stacy,_

 _Where do I begin? Stacy, you have been and are everything and more to me. I know it sounds cheesy and cliche but I honestly don't know what or who I would be today without you in my life. You keep my feet grounded while also making me feel like I can soar in the sky. You make me want to be a better woman and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with you. If my life didn't have you in it than I don't think it would be much of a life._

 _I made you this scrapbook with pictures of us in it to remind us how beautiful it has been and still is. I left most of the book empty though so that we could fill in the rest with pictures of our future. It would be such a great honour if you let me spend the rest of my life with you, raise a family, grow old, live and laugh together._

 _I love you with all of my heart, Stacy Reader. There is nothing that would make me happier than the idea of spending the rest of forever together._

 _Will you marry me?_

 _xoxoxo_

 _Sara_

I turn to Sara and she is kneeling on her knee next to me with a beautiful ring in her hands, sparkling in the candle light. My mouth hung open, speechless, when Sara starts to speak.

"It would be a great honour to be your wife Stacy. I promise I will be there whenever you need comfort and support. I… I just love you so much… I would love it if you married me…" Sara trailed off, starting to let her walls down and get emotional. Before she could continue I broke down and started hysterically crying.

"Yes! Of course!" I repeated over and over, my body trembling and shaking and my voice barely audible. Tears started streaming down Sara's face as her mouth broke into a huge smile. She grabbed my shoulders and squeezed my body into hers. I honestly was not expecting this. I knew Sara wanted to get married but I didn't think she was going to want to start planning so soon or that she was even going to plan as special and unique of a proposal as this, despite it's simplicity.

Sara let go of me and took my left hand and slipped probably the most beautiful ring I have ever seen onto my ring finger. It was simple, yet elegant, and totally something Sara would have chosen of me to wear. It fit perfectly. I looked deep into Sara's eyes and knew that I have never been more sure about a decision before in my life. This was the right choice. She was the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Night Before

FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it's been like a month and a half since I've updated but school has been kinda busy. So this chapter is kind of short and not much happens. It's just a filler before the wedding. I don't really know what I'm going to put in the wedding yet but if there is anything you want to see in the wedding or in the next few chapters (the ceremony, receptions, the wedding night, honeymoon, etc.) leave a comment or send me a message on the tumblr page for this fic . and I'll try to put it in the story. Also, give me your feedback! I want to know what you guys think of the story. Good, bad, I'll take it. I really want to make this story really good so it would be greatly appreciated if you could offer some of your for reading the fic so far everyone!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Stacy**

 _ **6 months later**_

Tomorrow is the day.

Tomorrow, Sara and I will officially be partners for life in the eyes of the law. Ever since Sara proposed, I haven't been able to shake the giddy feeling in my stomach. Butterflies are constantly fluttering inside of my body. The new weight of my engagement ring on my finger is a constant reminder of my future with Sara. Our future. A future I cannot wait for.

After Sara proposed on the beach, we made love in the candlelight and dreamt of our married life together. The second we returned home from our trip, we immediately started planning. Both of our families were excited and shocked about the news. We didn't want to be engaged forever so we tried to plan everything as quickly as possible,yet still make it perfect. We had a date, venue, and invitations sent out within a month. I asked my best friend Rachel to be my maid of honour and design my wedding dress as well. Not everything was easy though. There were nights when Sara and I could not agree that resulted in one of us sleeping in the guest room or on the couch. But, because we can't stand being mad at eachother, we usually ended up compromising and then making out under our bed sheets.

Tonight, Rachel, my sister and one of my best friends from back home were staying over so they could help me get ready tomorrow morning while Sara stayed with Tegan. tonight was a "girls night" so the girls were doing their best to try and pamper and relax me before the hectic day tomorrow. The girls kept me busy all night and wouldn't let me text Sara or even check my phone all night.

"It's bad luck for your wedding!" they told me. I didn't really believe in their conspiracy theories, but when everyone went to get ready for bed, I managed to sneak in a goodnight text.

" _Goodnight Sweetie! I hope your sleep is filled with sweet dreams of our wedding day. I can't wait to see your handsome face tomorrow! I love you with a my heart! xoxoxo"_

A few short moments later, I got a text back;

" _I've been dreaming of our wedding ever since the day we met. You are going to look so beautiful walking down the aisle. I love you too the moon and back ;) xoxo"_

I read the text that made my heart melt and sighed happily. I tried to compose myself and hide any signs of blushing before the girls came back.

Tomorrow was going to be the greatest day of our lives.

 **Sara**

I pressed send on my text message to Stacy and clicked the home screen on my phone. I zoned out as I stared at the picture of Stacy and I that was my phone wallpaper. Tomorrow was going to make everything change. Tomorrow I will go to bed as Stacy's wife. We will belong to each other. Yes, it's a big commitment, but it didn't scare me one bit. I'm ready for this next step, even though I thought I never would be.

I was suddenly disrupted by a piece of popcorn being flung at my face.

"Sara… you okay?" Tegan said, giving me a funny look as she tried to stifle a the two of us went out for a quiet dinner with Emy and a few of our friends from high school who came to town for the wedding. We also decided that we should probably get in some "sister bonding time" before I get hitched. Right now we are just sitting on Tegan's couch, eating junk food and watching shitty cartoons; something we did throughout our childhood to our teens, and even on late nights in hotel rooms on tour. I know it sounds kind of lame and boring, but I wouldn't want to spend my night with Tegan any other way.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Tegan asked worriedly.

Without hesitation I answered, "No! No, no, no… I'm sure of this. I don't think I've wanted anything more than I want this."

"Good," she sounded relieved, "but are things starting to settle in? Are you starting to realize that this is actually happening?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Ya… I guess," I was definitely excited for the wedding and I knew I was ready, but I still can't help but feel nervous. "I don't know why but I'm just so nervous and anxious."

Tegan chuckled, "It's just because you want it to be perfect. And knowing you, and knowing Stacy, it will be perfect. You guys worked your asses off to make this wedding amazing and special for the both of you. It's going to be great. Don't sweat it." She scooted over closer and gave me a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right," I concluded after a moment.

Tegan looked at the clock.

"We better get to bed. Big day tomorrow!" she shut off the TV and started towards her bedroom.

"Tegan…" I said and she stopped her tracks. "I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. For helping me plan this and for encouraging me. And just for being there and being supportive and stuff. It really means a lot" I said sincerely. We didn't usually have sentiments moments like this often, but now felt like an appropriate time.

"Thanks Sara, but I'm your sister; it's my job." We both looked at each other and chuckled after a moment and said our goodnights and went to bed. I stared at the ceiling while imagining tomorrow. I couldn't wait. This may be the longest night ever.


	5. Chapter 5 - Preparations

**Chapter 5**

 **Sara**

I had been sitting in bed for at least forty-five minutes now, just staring at the ceiling. It's finally here. I don't think I've wanted anything more than this day. By this time tomorrow, I will have Stacy as my wife. We're getting married in a few hours. Holy shit.

Last night i had a dream that Stacy and I had just finished the wedding ceremony. We had passionately kissed and began descending down the aisle. Everyone was clapping and cheering. We were so happy together. In a flash I was suddenly walking down the hallway in mine and Stacy's house. I walked into the living room where Stacy was sitting on the couch with her back facing me. I went to go sit beside her and turned to her. In her arms she was craddling a tiny beautiful babu. I bent down to kiss the baby's forehead a I heard a little giggle erupted from their tiny, little mouth along with one from Stacy.

"I love you" Stacy had said.

"I love you" I replied quickly before i gave her a sweet kiss. She leaned in and snuggled against me and we both played with the little infant in front of us.

So that was the best sleep I've ever had. Just the thought of having a future with Stacy; a permanent home; a family; is something I've never thought I would have, but I've never wanted anything more. Today was just one step closer to that dream.

A knock on the front door to Tegan's apartment snapped me out of my thoughts. I figured I should probably get out of bed to start getting ready for the ceremony, so I exited the spare room and made my way down the hall to Tegan's kitchen in my pajamas.

"Well isn't it the bride to be!" Tegan said while she was shuffling through her kitchen. Emy had just arrived with bags and coffee.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Emy said, walking up to me and giving me a hug then handing me a coffee cup.

I blushed at the compliments and giggled.

"Thanks guys," I beamed. I went and sat at the kitchen table and opened the paper and started to read the local news as I sipped the warm liquid. Suddenly, the paper was being ripped out of my hands and was being whacked against my head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I turned to find Tegan standing behind me holding the newspaper with her hands on her hips and a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"Well I was trying to read the newspaper but apparently it's a fucking crime!"

"Do you understand what time it is?! Sara, you're getting married in a few hours! You haven't even showered yet! You need to get dressed and have your hair and makeup done! Mum is coming over soon and we have to go to the venue and meet Dad and Bruce for photos and Emy and I still need to get ready! Like do you have a fuckin' brain?!"

Once Tegan finished her rant, I stared at her for a moment, stunned.

"... Are you done?"

Tegan just huffed and walked back into her kitchen.

"Go take a shower!" she demanded, sounding stressed and annoyed.

"Like I just woke up,Tegan. I haven't even eaten anything yet!"

Emy, being the peacekeeper, told me that breakfast would be ready when I got out of the shower.

"Tegan's really stressed out for some reason. I'll fix it." she whispered. I mouthed a thank you to her and escape the kitchen as quickly as I could.

Even though things got a bit heated in the kitchen, I still couldn't help but hum cheesy little love songs in the shower. I don't think anything could bring my mood down. It's my fucking wedding day. I can't stop saying it because I still can't believe it.

 **Stacy**

There was nothing could do to make the hours pass by any quicker. I haven't been able to shake off the butterflies flying intensely around my stomach. I knew that the only thing that could truly calm my nerves was to have Sara wrap her arms around me and play with my hair, rub my side, and tell me that everything will be okay. I know everything will be okay, but I want it to be perfect, not for me, but for me _and_ Sara.

I was sitting at the kitchen table as Rachel did my makeup , reminiscing about all of the goofy shenanigans we got into when I still lived in New York. It's really important to me that Rachel came all the way out west for our wedding. Not only because she the first friend I made in New York and my best friend, but because she set up me and Sara.

"It's weird to think that you didn't even want me to introduce you two! Like imagine if I hadn't! It's hard to imagine you two with anyone else besides each other, actually." Rachel laughed.

"We wouldn't be here today if you hadn't!" I replied in disbelief.

Rachel had introduced us at one of her brother Jack's album release parties. I had just gone through a really bad breakup and I just wanted to be on my own for a while. But then Sara happened. Rachel introduced us, we started talking, and the next thing we knew, almost all of the guests had left the party and we were the last ones left. We spent the entire night talking as if we had known each other for years. Something just clicked. It took all the courage inside of my body, but I had worked it up to ask her out before we left. And now, today, five years later, she will be asking me to be her wife.

It's kind of hard to believe how one night, one conversation, one person, can change your whole life. and Sara did that to me.

Once my makeup and hair were done, it was time for the dress. Rachel help me take it out and put it on. My dress fit perfectly. It was unique, classy yet untraditional at the same time. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect gown to wear on this occasion. it made me squeal as i squeezed Rachel in my arms and thanked her for designing my dress.

After my sister helped me put on some of my mother's jewelry and do some finishing touches, we took some photos for a bit and then we were off to the venue. Time couldn't go by any slower.


End file.
